


Stuck

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Joker literally gets stuck in a wall, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Stuck in a wall, Trans Character, Trans Kurusu Akira, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, kind of, sex in the metaverse, trans amamiya ren, trans joker, yeah like the porn plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: Shit.His progress through the vent had been slow. It hadn’t occurred to him that he couldn’t really push himself backwards until he had reached a hole, where the surface beneath him dropped out. He tried extending an arm, reaching out, but couldn’t feel anything in front of him, leading him to believe that the hole was too big to cross. And that was when he realized his problem.He was stuck.Shit.Shit shit shit.~~~~~~~~~While infiltrating a palace, Joker finds himself stuck in a wall. Akechi finds him, and, just like in every porno ever, takes advantage of him.[SPOILERS FOR: partway through casino palace, hints at later spoilers but nothing outright stated]Tagged as underage because it take place in-game.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a porn classic. Inspired by several fics, I'm sure, as well as the porn category. The P5 protagonist is just referred to as "Joker," since they're in a palace. 
> 
> Some spoilers for midway through the casino palace, hints at further spoilers.

_Shit._

Joker had used his Third Eye to triple check that they had, in fact, cleared the dark room of all Shadows. The “maze” challenge had been rigged against them, unsurprisingly, and he knew this to be true because he had _also_ used his Third Eye to find the door. Which was locked. No key in sight.

So the Phantom Thieves (and Crow) had agreed to split up and (more-or-less blindly) search the room for alternative exits. Obviously Joker had the advantage, which was actually how he had ended up in his current… situation. He had spotted a vent in the wall, a little above waist height, that looked like it might be big enough to crawl through.

Unfortunately, his Third Eye did not give him night vision, so even after he removed the cover he still couldn’t tell how deep the hole went, and only had a vague idea of how big around the hole was from feeling it out.

Seeing no other option, Joker had decided to attempt worming his way through the vent; it was too short of a hole for him to crawl on his hands and knees, but was plenty tall enough for him to army crawl through. The problem was that it was pretty narrow side-to-side—he had some worry that anyone wider than him might not be able to maneuver their arms enough to pull themselves forward, if they had to use this path. As it was, he had to keep him arms tucked under himself; there wasn’t enough room to stick his elbows out, even.

Because of this restriction, his progress through the vent had been slow. It hadn’t occurred to him that he couldn’t really push himself backwards with much success until he had reached a (seemingly large) hole, where the surface beneath him dropped out. He tried extending an arm, reaching out, but couldn’t feel anything in front of him, leading him to believe that the hole was too big to cross. And that was when he realized his problem.

He was stuck.

Taking a deep breath, maintaining his cool, he tried using the arm that still had purchase underneath him to push himself back, but all he managed to do was slide his arm forward, hand now dangling over the hole along with his head and his other arm. Frowning, he tried, instead, to use his free hand to push off of the side, but the vent was too narrow, and he just ended up pressed against the opposite wall.

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit._

Joker resisted the urge to panic. He had been in worse situations before. Worst case-scenario, one of his teammates would surely find him eventually—his legs were sticking out from around his knees down. Wait, maybe he could use his legs to _pull_ himself out.

Grunting, trying to stay quiet rather than risk catching any Shadows’ (or worse, Sae’s) attention), he bent his legs, hoping to feel the upper wall against the back of his calves. Unfortunately, he was sticking out further than he’d thought, and he had to bend his knees more than 90 degrees to even reach the wall, and no matter how hard he tried to push from that position, he just didn’t have enough leverage.

 _Great_.

Joker opted to leave his legs dangling, in the hopes that someone would at least run into them, if not spot them in the gloom.

He didn’t have to wait for long before he felt a hand brush over the wall and bump into his leg before jerking away. Feeling a bit foolish, he kicked his leg gently back and forth, and whispered, “Hey, I’m stuck. Can you pull me out?”

There was a tense moment of silence as he waited for a response or for the feeling of hands returning, until finally he heard a familiar chuckle. _Akechi_.

He released a sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, tensing in preparation. Sure enough, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his upper calves, and lightly tug him backwards. It was a weird feeling, and Akechi had to adjust his grip when his hips crossed the edge.

With his hands gripping the sides of Joker’s hips, Akechi—paused?

Joker huffed, unsure why the other had stopped. Thinking that maybe Akechi was expecting help, Joker tried bending at the waist and using his thighs to push himself out more, much as he had with his calves and heels earlier. He only managed another couple of inches, however, but Akechi’s hands still remained around his sides, right at where his waist was sticking out of the vent.

“What are you _doing_? Get me out,” Joker couldn’t really look behind him, so he hissed his demand into his shoulder, hoping that he was loud enough for the detective to hear.

In response, Akechi stepped up behind Joker where his legs were dangling, toes barely reaching the ground. Joker felt his blood run cold as Akechi pressed his body up against his own exposed rear end. He barely breathed as he waited for an explanation, or to see what the soon-to-be (maybe already?) traitor would do next.

It was when he felt the hands running up and down the sides of his ass, thumbs catching on the round bottom of his cheeks on each pass up, that Joker ran out of patience.

“Crow. Stop now. Pull me out or find someone else to do it,” he tried to sound authoritative, or as authoritative as a whisper could sound, but somehow it was much easier to do when in battle than when he was being groped by his temporary “teammate.”

Joker could hear Akechi chuckle again, darker sounding this time, just as he could feel the older boy step back to push aside the tails of Joker’s coat, tucking them out of the way so that he could have full access to Joker’s pants. His pants that he was now wishing were not so tight.

He let out a shaky breath, trying not to freak out as the pressure of Akechi’s crotch returned, this time with a damning hardness, which the detective prince took the liberty of rubbing, grinding against the crack of Joker’s ass, made all the more pleasurable by the tight resistance of the form-fitting nature of his pants.

Akechi’s hands reached around, began tugging down Joker’s zipper, and he unintentionally jerked in an attempt to pull away.

He could not keep the waver from his voice as he pleaded “Crow, _please_ stop this. If you stop now, I won’t tell the others. We can pretend this never happened.”

He realized that his breathing had picked up only because the once cold metal beneath his face was now covered in precipitation, and he realized with dawning horror that the confined space was beginning to feel too constricting—he felt like he couldn’t take in a full breath.

His pants were pulled down—“ _Akechi!”_ He didn’t mean for that to come out as a sob, or quite that loud, either. He needed to calm down before he made himself light-headed or worse.

Behind him, Akechi stopped, hesitated for just a moment, before pulling the underwear down, too. He could feel both his pants and his briefs around his thighs, tugged down just enough to give access to his ass and his genitals.

 _One last shot._ Joker closed his eyes, focusing on determining where exactly the other boy was standing before kicking out, aiming for what he hoped would be a shin or a knee.

He made contact with something before his foot slid off to the side. He didn’t think he had hit it hard enough.

“Tch,” Joker could just make out Akechi’s annoyed huff, then suddenly the detective’s knee was slammed into the back of his thigh, drawing out a yelp that Joker had to bite his shoulder to muffle.

Rougher now, Akechi rocked into Joker’s exposed behind, and he realized with a start that Akechi’s cock was out. _When had that happened?!_

Joker squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from reacting to the feeling of the other boy’s dick rubbing along his crack, occasionally falling to bump against his folds. He squeezed his legs together, too, but he could still feel when Akechi’s cockhead rubbed against his clitoris, his labia.

His breath caught when Akechi stepped back, hands still gripping Joker’s ass cheeks.

He _squealed_ when, without warning, he suddenly felt a face pressed against his butt, the cheek and nose actually _nuzzling_ into his round buttock. Mortified, Joker buried his face into the coat at his shoulder as much as he could.

He could feel the detective prince fondle his cheeks, squeezing them, pushing them together and prying them apart to expose his anus, occasionally pressing his face into the soft flesh and sighing.

Joker tried to keep from reacting, but his rebellious thighs kept tensing, twitching without his permission. When Akechi first breathed on his exposed asshole, he actually jumped and pushed his hips forward as much as his position would allow, and his cheeks burned when he heard the traitor chuckle against his upper thigh.

He thought he had prepared himself, but even he was shocked by the noise that he made when Akechi first licked a wet stripe up his pussy. Thankfully, the volume was kept low by the fabric of his coat, but he knew that the other boy had heard him by the grin that was pressed against the bottom of his ass cheeks.

“Akechi, please don’t,” he wasn’t whispering so much as whimpering, at this point, but the pause Akechi gave at least offered him the opportunity to catch his breath for a second.

Then, “ _Aah_ —” Joker’s hips jerked toward the pressure that Akechi was putting on his clit, holding there for a moment, before encircling the small nub with his lips and _sucking_ , flicking the tip of his tongue lightly over the sensitive button and causing Joker’s thighs to tremble.

Joker’s fists were clenched, even his toes were clenched within his boots. In order to keep himself quiet, he directed all his self-control to holding back his whimpers and moans, leaving his hips free to react to the sensations of Akechi eating him out.

He was beginning to wonder how the teenage detective could even _breathe_ when suddenly the warmth was taken away, and the cold air on his cunt made him gasp. Listening for movement behind him, he began trying to relax his clenched fists, his palms throbbing where his nails had dug little crescents in his stress.

“ _Shit!”_ His eyes shot open in shock as he gasped at the sensation of a wet tongue suddenly circling his asshole, which clenched and pulsated around nothing.

He wanted nothing more but to beg, to plead, to _moan,_ but Joker instead bit down on his coat to keep from crying out while Akechi started pushing his tongue into the tight hole, thrusting in and out, gently sucking and running the flat of his tongue over the puckered hole.

Joker almost thought he imagined it when he— _felt_ more than _heard_ —a soft moan, released into his sensitive flesh as Akechi returned to nuzzling his ass, this time while still holding the cheeks apart, so that his lips could graze against the exposed hole in facsimile of a kiss.

He gritted his teeth when he felt the detective return to his vagina, which was now wet with arousal. _Damn you, Akechi_.

Less focus was paid to his clitoris this time; instead, Akechi devoted his attention to the neglected hole, tongue gently dipping into his vagina again and again. Eventually, he added a finger, swiping around the entrance to gather up lubricant before plunging in, drawing a frustrated grunt from his victim.

It wasn’t long before he moved onto two fingers, and Joker struggled to regulate his breathing, trying to shut out the feeling of fingers caressing his inner walls, a tongue still pleasuring the outside, running between his labia and around his clit, occasionally pushing in alongside the fingers.

He returned to pressing his face into his own shoulder when Akechi added the third finger, and he could finally feel the stretch required to accommodate the digits. However, the other boy had done a fine job of preparing him, and the path was already plenty wet enough to guide his way.

Again, Joker could feel his legs tensing against his will as his attacker began thrusting his fingers more forcefully, fucking into the trapped boy, imitating the rhythm of passionate sex.

It wasn’t until Akechi finally backed away, removing his sopping wet fingers and loosening the grip his other hand had on Joker’s firm cheek, that Joker was finally able to relax his thigh muscles, even his buttocks which he had unintentionally attempted to clench.

He took the opportunity to try, “Akechi, please. Stop. No more.”

Joker found himself holding his breath in pessimistic anticipation. He wasn’t expecting a response, he wasn’t expecting anything other than further assault, frankly. But it didn’t make it any less upsetting when he felt Akechi’s cockhead pressing against his cunt, searching for the entrance he had just finished readying.

In an effort to keep from making too much noise, Joker exhaled in a strong, steady breath as Akechi pushed in, his gloved hands clenching and unclenching. When his lungs had emptied of air, the urge to cry, to start sobbing, was almost overwhelming, so instead he made himself pull in a strong breath for four counts, hold it, and then steadily breath out again.

All the breathing exercises in the world couldn’t erase the slick feeling (or the slick noises) of Akechi bottoming out, then pulling back out until only the tip remained inside of Joker.

Joker could even hear Akechi, himself, take a deep breath to steady himself before pushing back into the wet heat of his cunt. Joker felt the hands return to his hips, massaging the flesh and groping his ass cheeks as Akechi rocked and rutted against him, fully sheathed, yet instinctively trying to push further inside in small, focused thrusts.

Joker was in no way surprised when the slow, gentle glide of Akechi’s cock turned to harsh, quick movements, his balls and clothed hips making a light smacking sound every time he rammed into Joker’s rear.

Joker tried his best to ignore the feeling, but he couldn’t hide the way his inner walls stretched around the intruding girth with every thrust, or the pleasant way Akechi’s balls rubbed repeatedly, _constantly_ , against his already aroused clitoris and outer labia.

He found himself wondering whether any of his friends, his _real_ teammates, could hear the soft rhythm, or if any of them would happen to stumble upon their hidden tryst. He really hoped not.

Finally, just as Joker was reaching the peak of his pleasure, Akechi seemed to be nearing finish, too, as his pace became erratic and far more rapid.

Joker wasn’t sure whether he was hoping to be pushed over the edge or not, as he figured that his dignity was already done for. Would it be so bad if he derived some pleasure from his own assault?

He could hear Akechi grunting under his breath, could feel the hands on his hips gripping him tighter and tighter, before the movement of the other boy’s hips stalled, a few more tiny thrusts as he buried himself deep within Joker’s trapped body. Joker could feel, too, as he was filled with a gush of heat, the slight twitches of Akechi’s dick as he rocked desperately at the end of his orgasm.

Joker, himself, was still so physically aroused that his cunt almost felt numb, or like it was vibrating—so close to finishing and so desperate.

Hating himself, Joker made the decision; he pushed his hips back with all the power he had, rubbing back against Akechi, rubbing against the exposed balls and unzipped pants and stimulating his clit once, twice, three times before he finally tensed… and released. Joker could feel his vagina pulse around Akechi’s cock in waves of pleasure, and he could feel as his calves finally gave out and he was no longer balancing on his toes, just dangling from the vent and from the dick embedded inside of him.

After a moment of respite, he could feel Akechi pull out (the feeling against his oversensitive walls was both pleasurable and too much to bear), and wipe his filthy penis on the bottom of Joker’s shirt, which was barely exposed by the pushed-aside coattails.

Joker could hear the noise of Akechi zipping up, an agonizing pause, then felt the detective’s hands reach for the pants around his thighs, pulling his briefs and pants back up and zipping them before he released the tucked-away coattails, presumably trying to make Joker look less like he had just been raped while stuck in a wall.

Joker could feel as both boys’ cum oozed from his cunt and dampened his briefs.

Akechi wiped his hands on Joker’s pants, and before he could walk away, Joker muttered, “You won’t win, in the end. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Or also if you didn't, I guess.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
